Unusual Bonds
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Short Series of POV fics about some strange friendships across five different incarnations of Rangers, friendships you wouldn't pick ordinarily...
1. The Jock and The Nerd

Unusual Bonds 1 – The Jock and The Nerd

The Jock

I first really noticed him today sitting in the playground, in the shadows, by himself again. I had never really taken much notice of him before but I knew he was a new student, just transferred in to our school a few months ago. He had never stood out with anything physical so I hadn't noticed him through the sports I loved playing. But it in class was where he really shined. He was in all my classes and he was quickly at the top of them in everything. The teacher's had been giving him harder and harder work, but unfortunately it had made him a target for the bullies.

So I had been playing in the playground, playing basketball with Zack when he really came to my attention. He was sitting in that corner of his, where he sat day after day once I came to think about it, quietly reading a book when Bulk and Skull came along. I frowned, stopping what I was doing, holding the basketball. The quiet kid had done nothing to me and I had probably only spoken two or three words to him and he had answered me in a quiet and very polite way. He struck me as someone that needed looking after and suddenly I knew where that feeling had come from as Bulk and Skull neared him. I couldn't abide bullies and these two were fast becoming bad ones.

They were standing over him, threatening him and I couldn't stand for that. No one deserved to be bullied like that. Handing Zack the ball I started to walk over. The poor kid was looking so scared, like he wanted to run and hide but Bulk and Skull wasn't letting him. No way was I letting that poor kid suffer.

"Leave him alone guys." Bulk and Skull turned to me and they took a step backwards. I crossed my arms and moments later Bulk growled and pushed his way past me, Skull following moments later. I looked down at the poor kid, who was busily putting his glasses back on his face and picking up his book. I sat down next to him and gave a warm smile. Poor kid looked like he was ready to bolt. "It'll be okay now, they won't bother you again. My name is Jason, what's yours?" He looked up at me and my eyes met mine and I was stunned at the sheer relief and warmth in them. I had held out my hand for him to shake and he looked down at it and then back up at me. There was something in his eyes that made me realise then and there that this boy was special, and I could tell that my seeming simple offer of friendship was something that hadn't happened to him before. He took my hand and I could feel the gentleness in his gripe. I just knew then and there, this kid before me would be in my life a very long time, and somehow I knew that I would really be better off for that. He gave him a shy smile and it seemed to light up his face, his entire being actually.

"My name is Billy. It's nice to meet you."

The Nerd

I was enjoying the work that my teachers set me at my new school. I wasn't much into sports like a lot of my class mates but that will come in time I guess. I don't know any one really well in my new school yet. I've always had trouble making friends I guess. Things hadn't been going well for us, me and my Dad I mean, for a long time. When my Mum died recently my Dad decided we needed a complete change of scenery and pace. His company transferred him out here and I ended up in a new school. The teachers are nice and what little interaction I've had with the other students has been okay.

I saw the tallish boy that I took to be the resident athlete in our class playing basketball with another boy. They seemed to be great friends, always laughing and playing and having fun. I envied them sometimes. I had seen him around before in class and on the playground. He struck me as a little intimidating but the couple of times I had spoken with him he was always polite and friendly. But I was still a bit afraid of him, he was way bigger than me.

But on this day, if my Dad had said it would change my life, I probably would have scoffed at him. Today had started out like every other. School work that I found interesting and it was a nice feeling to have the teacher give me some extra work. I then went to the library and Miss Spencer had a book for me that I had been waiting for. I had recently become interested in classic literature and I was currently reading through the works of Shakespeare.

Shadows suddenly came over me and I looked up with no amount of trepidation. Bulk and Skull, the resident bullies that had begun to make my life miserable during lunch hours where standing before me and I felt my stomach clench in fear. These encounters were getting more and more troublesome and made me fear lunch more and more.

"What you doing brain box." I took a deep breath and answered as best I could, hoping that my voice didn't betray the fear I was feeling.

"Reading a book. The combined works of William Shakespeare, it's a classic." Bulk knocked the book out of my hands and then when I bent down to pick it up he knocked my glasses off. I couldn't help flinching as I waited for the beating to start, but it didn't. A strong voice suddenly sounded.

"Leave him alone guys." I looked up and saw the tall boy standing there, behind them. Bulk and Skull took a step back and then they left me alone. I wasn't relieved though, I was frightened that one bully had been replaced by another. He sat down next to me and smiled at me as I put my glasses back on. I bent down to pick up my book and he spoke again. "It'll be okay now, they won't bother you again. My name is Jason, what's yours?" He held out his hand for me to take and I stared at him, amazed. Why wasn't he beating up on me? He was a jock wasn't he? Isn't that what they did to kids like me? I looked down at his hand and then back up and my eyes met his. I saw nothing but kindness, friendship and strength in them. His eyes were warm and for once I felt safe in someone's presence. And somehow I knew that I had made a friend and that he would always be there for him. Somehow I just knew that his strength would be there for me if I ever needed. So I reached out and I took his hand, shaking it, amazed at the gentle strength I felt in it and his grip.

"My name is Billy. It's nice to meet you."


	2. The Silver and The Red

Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. As fans of mine know I'm a massive fan of Andros and Zhane friendship fics, so I couldn't do a small series about friendships without including them. So, please read and review and enjoy. Angel Mouse, August 2005.

* * *

Unusual Bonds 2 – The Silver and The Red

by Angel Mouse

_ Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_ - Bryan Adams - Heaven_

The Red

If I ever think about it, and I sometimes do, he's always been there for me. Ever since I could remember he's always been somewhere nearby for me. His life hasn't been a picnic that's for sure, but he's always kept a joyful outlook on life, always has a smile on his face if I need to see one. And he always seems to know when I need cheering or need someone to shed tears on that I dare not show anyone else. He's the one that knows my hopes, my fears, my weakness's and my strengths. And I know his as well. He's the other half of my soul it seems sometimes and I would be lost in this terrible world of ours without him.

I don't honestly know how he stays so happy and so alive all the time. Look what's happened to him in his short life. He was orphaned at the age of two when his village was destroyed by an attack by Dark Spectre. His parents were friends of my parents, so naturally my parents took him in to finish raising him. He had no family of his own and they had asked my permission if I would mind having him around. Karone hadn't long been born and I had suddenly discovered massive over protective streak towards her. It naturally extended to him when my parents brought him home. It took a little while for me to break through his shell but when I did, I discovered I had a friend for life.

When I think about it, once I had broken through his shell, he turned out to be the best thing that had happened to me since Karone. I mean, this guy could come up with the most mischievous of pranks and jokes and everyone would naturally forgive him because it was him. He had, and still has to this day, the most innocent looking smile and grin that would disarm even the most hardened heart. I swear he could get Dark Spectre himself to give up if he had a mind to. Honestly, I don't know how he does it. But he always makes me laugh and always has a smile and I know it's just for me. It's only ever for me. He is the one thing that gets me through each day, ever since Karone was kidnapped. He is my life line in these dark hours.

If it wasn't for him, I would be lost in this dark and lonely universe. He even sacrificed two years of his own life, saving mine and that is a debt I will never be able to repay. He makes me feel sometimes unworthy of the unswerving loyalty and faith he has in me. But he tells me he's never regretted a single thing and now he's back by my side, all feels right with the universe. He is the other half of my soul, my brother, my best friend, my fellow ranger. He is Zhane and I wouldn't trade him in for anything else in the whole wide universe. In fact, I couldn't imagine my life without him by my side. With him by my side, I feel able to take on the whole universe, and in fact, sometimes we do.

The Silver

Sometimes he takes life to seriously. He honestly does. I swear the universe won't come crashing down around his ears if he smiled once in a while. Honestly, does he think it will? Ever since we were young and we first met he's always been so serious, so straight laced, so over protective. Sure, when we first meet up I had just suffered through the horrendous loss of my parents but I could barely remember them. Sometimes that does hurt, that I can't remember their faces or their voices, but I was only two. All I can really remember is the feeling of love they had for me. And I think that's all that's important right?

But once I got settled into his house and with his family, things began to feel right and feel good for me. His little sister was just gorgeous and won her way into my heart, just like her older brother. He was always so serious but even then I could get him to laugh and to play. We always had fun. I could always make up the most fun games and jokes to pull on our school mates. We almost never got caught but when we did, he accepted the punishment with good grace. But it was all worth it to see him smile and relax.

After Karone was taken it was like almost all the life had gone out of him for a long while. It took everything I had to bring him out of his shell even a little bit. But I did eventually get him to start living again. We became inseparable really. It was like he was the other half of my soul. We fought together, played together, lived, loved and ate together. It was like I had been born for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to make sure he lived his life.

If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have become of me. No family, no friends, shuffled from place the place like an unwanted piece of furniture, I don't think I could have dealt with that. He literally saved me from that life and I would do anything for him. And I did. When I saw his life was in danger, I didn't even think, I just acted. He's always saying that's my problem, I act before I think sometimes and sure, sometimes I do. But this day it was to save his life and I have never, ever regretted my actions.

Two years later and I wake up from hyper sleep and find him again. He was always in the back of my mind, but two years for him were literally seconds for me and it felt like no time had passed. But my soul, my heart, my entire being felt the pain of his loneliness and it was something that I regret to even this day. I had to leave him alone for so long but now I'm back and by his side. Everything is right with the universe again. He's smiling more often, he's even laughing occasionally. With him by my side, I know that I'm invincible and nothing will ever separate us again. The two of us are part of one soul, one being, one mind, and one body. Nothing will ever come between Andros and me ever again. I'll see to it personally. After all, I'm the Silver Ranger, most powerful Ranger in the universe. And if I want this, I'll make it happen. And trust me, I really want this.


	3. The Lone Wolf and The Noble Tiger

Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. Here's the next little part in my small series of one shots about unusual friendships over the years. So, please, read and review and enjoy. Angel Mouse, August 2005

* * *

Unusual Bonds 3 – The Lone Wolf and the Noble Tiger

by Angel Mouse

The Lone Wolf

It had always been such a beautiful place. Such a peaceful, beautiful, kind and hope filled place. My soul was at peace there, at rest and happy. I was the best and because I was the best, I was given the ultimate honour as being made the Princess's protector. Only the best warrior in our entire army was given that position. I had worked so hard to gain that position. I had trained and trained and forced myself to become the best. I had to because of her. She filled my life with her glowing presence and filled my heart with her soul. If I couldn't be with her, then my life had no meaning. And even though by being her protector, I still couldn't be _with _her, I could still be in her presence. And that gave my life meaning.

She was the light of my soul, my entire reason for being the warrior I am today. My love for her will burn ever bright in my soul, but I know that we can't be together, and sometimes that also burns in my soul in the deep of night. But now I am overcome with the guilt and the pain that I have caused her and my fellow Rangers and I know that I can never, ever redeem myself in my own eyes. No matter how much they tell me they forgive me, I can never forgive myself.

But one of them, one of those brave young people, has touched me in a way that I haven't felt for a long time. It's not a romantic feeling, not like the love I feel for Princess Shayla. But it's a feeling of friendship that I haven't felt in a very long time. The Ancient Warriors were my friends, my companions and we fought, laughed, played and dreamt side by side. But this one, this one quiet, smart young woman has made me feel more accepted by just her presence, rather than by any words any of them have said.

Besides the Princess, she is the only one I will let touch me in any way. I'm not sure why I allow it though, it's strange. The others know I like my space, my privacy, my self imposed exile and they don't intrude. But she doesn't hesitate to. She tries to include me in everything they do and it is touching that she does.

The Tiger spirit suits Alyssa so well. She embodies it's kindness of spirit. It's nobility of soul and its concern for the members of its pride. When ever I feel lost or feeling more alone than I normally do, and I can't go to the Anamariam, she always knows to find me by the statue that was a tribute to my friends. She'll come there and stand by me, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning her tiny body against mine. She smiles warmly at me and tells me that everything will be okay and that there is hope against the darkness that is around us and inside me. And she makes me believe. I have my love for the Princess, but I also have the love I feel for this gentle Tiger spirit that makes me believe that one day, my dreams will come true.

The Noble Tiger

It was always peaceful on the Anamariam. I love spending time there, with the others and the Princess. She's such a graceful and noble, wonderful person that I feel honoured to be chosen by her and by the Tiger Spirit. I love my fellow Rangers, and hold them in the highest regard possible. I feel honoured to be among them. We have such a powerful responsibility that sometimes it can be over whelming but I know that it's worth it and that I always will do my best for them.

And then he came along. Straight away I could tell, as could the others, that the Princess had some special bond with this lost soul. And that's what he is. His soul has been scarred and hurt and lost, but it still retains its nobility and the love that makes him unique. You just have to see him and the Princess together for just a moment and you can see the enormous love and respect they have for each other. The universe wouldn't be so cruel as to deny these two beautiful, hopeful, wonderful people the chance to be together once we have completed our mission.

But he holds a special place with me. Even when he was under the horrible spell he was, there was still that nobility of soul that made him treat my injuries. I think that's why I try to make sure that I include him in everything we do. He's been alone for so long, in the darkness for so long, that what little light I can bring into his life, I try to. I don't try to replace the Princess and I don't even try. But I try to make sure he knows that he's not alone.

He is such a gentle, noble spirit but he is also a loner. When you think about it, the Wolf is the perfect animal spirit for him. He will feel the guilt for his actions for a long time, I know this, and I try to make him understand, but I know one day, deep down, he will come to some sort of understanding with his soul. And some days I can tell it's harder than others. And when it's like that, he takes refuge by visiting the memorial to his fallen friends.

So, when his heart feels that dark, that alone and that lost, he will go to that memorial. And it's when he does that I will go to him. I will stand by his side, wrap my arm around him and lean against him. I'll let him know that even though he tries to keep himself separate, I won't let him. I won't let him be alone and be sad. And deep down, I think he appreciates that. He has the Princess as the light in his heart and his soul, but he has me to make sure that the darkness will never take over completely.


	4. The Thunder and The Samurai

Disclaimer: Not mine. Here's my second favourite pairing from the various incarnations. This chapter is dedicated to MzDany. Without her to bounce idea's off of, this little series might not have happened. Angel Mouse, August 2005

* * *

Unusual Bonds 4 – The Thunder and The Samurai

by Angel Mouse

The Thunder

Okay, so I'm not the easiest person in the world to get along with. I'll admit that. But Blake and I have been alone for so long that I tend to be very stand offish with people I don't know. So, once the whole thing with Sensei and the Cave of Souls was all done and finished with, I did a lot of soul searching. We both did really. And when we decided to stay and fight with the Wind Rangers, it was the right thing to do.

But honestly, where does he get off? He's barely civil to the Wind Rangers, let alone Blake and I. He's got such a holier than thou attitude and his sarcasm gets really old really quick. But, according to Shane, the dude can fight. And Tori said that he's really smart, and she's right on that bit. He figured out our Zords really quickly. Honestly the guy is so smart it's actually quite frightening. But I can see that being that intelligent has left its marks on him. He's such a loner, so quiet sometimes that we don't know he's there. We don't include him in our stuff when we hang out and Tori's constantly pulling us up on that, but sometimes I'm not sure if he'd really want to hang with us. I mean, what do we have in common right?

But then I got to know him and you know what, I'm glad I did. He's a decent person underneath all that sarcasm and intelligence. He's kind, caring, and sweet and constantly pulls our buts out of the fire all the time. I honestly don't know how he does it all, I really don't. He's always there when we need him to be and it can't be easy to have his Dad as a guinea pig all the time. He's never out of Ninja Ops and I swear he must sleep in that chair of his. And I must admit he didn't get a lot of thanks or respect from any of us, a fact I really regret now.

But all that changed when he got his powers. It took the most unbelievable courage I've ever seen to go back in time and end up meeting his long dead mother. And then to confront his uncle who turned out to be Lothor. That took so much courage that I completely reassessed my opinion of him. And then I took the time to get to know him and you know what, I made a friend. What really clinched it for me was the way he treated me with respect over the whole Gem of soul's thing. He was there for me in a way that none of the others could be.

Yeah, me, the Crimson Thunder Ranger with my piss everyone off attitude managed to get Mister holier than thou Samurai Ranger to relax and have fun occasionally. And you know what, underneath all that crap we both show the world, we found that we could count on each other and that we had more in common that we first thought. And you know what else I discovered, that I could count on Cam like I count on Blake. And I like that feeling. It's nice to have a friend like Cam.

The Samurai

Okay, so sometimes I can be a bit sarcastic. Alright, I can be a lot sarcastic. But sometimes I really have trouble with dealing with people. They can be annoying, troublesome, ungrateful and all together really, really a pain in the behind. All the work I do for them and never, ever a thank you. Expect from Tori, she always manages to say thank you or please. At least sometimes that's enough to keep me from going insane. And then the Thunder brother's showed up and my life got even more complicated that it already was.

It took a very long time for me to forgive them for what they tried to do to my Father. But eventually I understood why they did what they did, but it didn't make it right. But I did understand and I was able to forgive them. But sometimes I find it really hard to relate to any of them. And honest to god, if they trash the Zords one more time I really will refuse to fix them. Okay, I won't but still, I sometimes feel like I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes. Especially to him, god sometimes he's so hard to get a point through to.

I have never really felt a part of the group, and that's to be expected really. They were some of my father's worst students and the Thunder Rangers weren't even from our Academy. I mean, it's not like sometimes I don't want to be a part of their activities, I'd like to. But there's just nothing I have in common with them. And that makes it even harder. And he doesn't make things easier with that let's piss everyone off act that he does.

And then I had to go back in time to get the Samurai Amulet to save them all. And then I meet my Mother. That was the hardest thing in my entire life I've ever had to do. To go and be with her, see her, talk to her and not tell her exactly who I was. I've never had to do something so hard and so important in my life. But I don't regret a moment of it. Once I returned with the Amulet and becoming a Ranger myself I found that I began to have something finally in common with them all. And really weirdly I now had something to talk about with him and that took some getting used to let me tell you.

And most surprising to me was how well I got to know Hunter and became friends with him. Sure he can do the let's piss people off act so well it's not funny. But underneath all of that is a heart of gold and a gentle soul. We discovered we had a lot more in common than I first thought. Especially when I found out about the shards of the Gem of souls. He trusted me with those shards, and that's something I will never forget. So I found in him a good friend, someone I could rely on and someone that I knew would be in my corner if I needed him to be. And you know what, that made all the pain, the loneliness and hard work worth it. Friends like Hunter are few and far between, but I'm glad he's mine.


	5. The Stiff and The Psyhic

Disclaimer: Not mine. Here's the last of my short POV fics. I hope you've enjoyed them all. Please, do leave feedback as I love getting it. This one's for Weesta, who's fic Restless Nights is so excellent and sums up the friendship between these two superbly. Angel Mouse, August 2005

* * *

** Unusual Bonds 5 – The Stiff and The Psychic**

by Angel Mouse

The Stiff

Okay, all my life I've worked my hardest to be the best. I had to. I so wanted to be like my Father and be a Red Ranger like him, that it consumed my entire life. And when I made B Squad that I got that little bit closer and I felt that everything was coming together for my dream. I knew I had to be the best, to be the Red Ranger because I felt only then I could honour my Father.

But then before that happened, something else did that changed my life. For the better I think. It was when I was put on C squad that I meet the two people that were to become my companions, my team mates, and eventually my friends. Sydney is just life embodied in the package of a small, very dedicated, very beautiful blonde that also happens to be very dangerous. She's done it all in her life and has put up with being labelled a ditzy blonde but you only have to be in her presence for five minutes and that's blown out of the water. And the thing is, over the years, I've found myself becoming more and more attracted to her. So, now I'm the Blue Ranger and she's the Pink Ranger and our life is complicated. But she's a part of my life that I can't do without.

And then there's him. He can be the most annoying, most frustrating, most scatter brained person you could ever meet. But he's the most loyal, loveable, intelligent person I know. He's been my roommate for over two years now and I'll tell you something, he took some getting used to. Unlike mine or Sydney's special powers, his powers were of the mind. And they were pretty hard to cope with I think for him. He wears these black leather gloves all the time, and I've noticed he's so careful to make sure he never touches anyone. I don't think I could do that, go through my life without touching people. But he's stronger than I am. Not physically, but spiritually and emotionally. And I respect him for that more than anything else he does.

He's turned out to be such a great friend to me. To all of us I think. He's like a little brother to us all really, because there is such innocence and naivety about him that it makes him seems so young. But I wouldn't trade him for the entire world. No matter what happens he'll be there for me, even when I'm being a pain in the arse to everyone around me, this is most of the time lately unfortunately. I can't help myself sometimes. The disappointment I felt at not being the Red Ranger faded over time, with his help. I sometimes wish I could do what he does, and that's accept everyone for who they are and how they are. And slowly, but surely, he's wormed his way into my heart and soul and is my dearest friend. And he turned into my best friend. And I wouldn't change Bridge for anything in the world.

The Psychic

Okay, so I'm not the greatest fighter in the world. I'm not a strong person like he is. I'm not loveable like Sydney is. I'm just me. And sometimes that can be a bit much for the people around me. They don't understand how my powers affect me. It makes me feel alone in a world full of people I can't touch because it's too painful. People hear that I'm psychic and immediately think that I'm reading their minds and know their thoughts. But I don't. I just sense what they are feeling if it's really powerful, but most of the time I have to consciously use my powers, and believe me, it hurts.

Things come easy for Sydney. She's such a people person, so loveable yet so fiercely protective of her friends it makes me feel like she's my big sister or something. I really wish I had her strength sometimes, just to be myself. But I have so much going on in my head with everyone's feelings and emotions all the time; I find it hard to be myself. So I protect myself the best I can and I think she forgives me for that. People emotions tend to be stronger once they know what I am, and that hurts me sometimes. Sometimes I feel so alone. But then he's there for me and that makes it all better.

But the first time I meet him, oh boy that wasn't fun. He was so stiff and formal I really thought that we would have nothing in common. And we don't really. But I slowly got to know him, really slowly. He's so wound up in being the best, being perfect, that sometimes he forgets how to live life to the fullest. And that's where I come in. I can sense when he's about to blow and that's where I can make a difference for him. I try my hardest to make sure he lives his life. That he remembers what we're training for, fighting for. And then he'll give me a tiny, shy smile and say thanks. And that's what makes him special. And that's what makes it all worth while.

He's like the big brother I never had. I look up to him in so many ways. He's the rock I need in my life sometimes. I get so overwhelmed with what I have to deal with in my mind that occasionally I feel like I'm going to explode, and that's when he surprises me by helping me regain my centre. He takes me out of the base and somewhere quiet. He then sits with me and waits quietly, patiently while I slowly regain myself, letting me use him as my anchor. And it's what makes me feel so close to him. He protects me, looks after me and is always there for me. And I love him for that. He's my friend, my brother, my fellow Ranger. He's Sky and he's my best friend. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Okay, there you go folks. Five short POV fics on some unusual Ranger friendships. They say opposites attract, and with some of these, oh boy are they opposites! Please, read and review._


End file.
